


That is Not a Hobby

by Data_HEX



Series: Draucor Server Prompts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: M/M, Reading, Trying to read, fucking is not a hobby, go find a new hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: All Cor wanted to do was Read.Titus had other plans.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Series: Draucor Server Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705510
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	That is Not a Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Choose from the following list of words to inspire you
> 
> *Fate  
> *Gods/goddesses  
> *Duty  
> *Reading  
> *Hobbies

_Titus is a prat_

Cor had finally decided after the fourth wad of paper had been tossed at him while he tried to read. Cor glared at him over the top of his book and shook his head. “If you’re that bored, there’s yard work that needs to be done, dishes in the sink. Or you could… I don’t know, go find a new hobby.”

With a sigh, Cor went back to reading, trying to ignore Titus’ huff from across the room. Five quiet minutes had passed before Cor heard footsteps, and then found himself with a lap full of Titus, the man straddling him.

Cor reached for his bookmark, closed his book and set it aside, giving Titus an unamused look.

Titus smirked, scooting closer to Cor now that the book was gone from his hands. “What if I want to make exploring your body my new hobby? Fucking until we have no energy left?”

“Fucking is not a hobby.” Cor replied exasperated. He had been looking forward to laying around the house and reading his new book all week. Although Titus was enticing, no matter how infuriating he could be.

“We could make it one. We have a three day weekend, let’s _enjoy it._ ” Titus grinned as he rocked his hips against Cor’s. 

Cor looked away, trying not to give in or show that he was enjoying it, when Titus bent down and began kissing his cheek and neck. “Please, Cor…” Titus whispered softly in Cor’s ear, before pulling back and giving the man his favorite smile.

Shivering, Cor looked up with desire in his eyes. “I hate you.” 

Grinning again knowing he was winning, Titus slipped off Cor’s lap, and held his hand out. “I know. Now come hate me in the bedroom.”


End file.
